Eternity
by TheTrueLen
Summary: Hope and Noel are driven with grief after Serah's death the two had both lost important people to them, people they had known for just short amounts of time. Hope decides to dedicate his entire life to finding that one person again, the one person who had given him hope and courage after he had fallen and lost all hope and that person was...Lightning, Lightning Farron


HOPE'S POV

"Light...! I...ugh why did you have to go?"  
"Calm down Hope! FOR FUCKEN GOD SAKE HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? SERAH'S GONE NOW TOO!"

I couldn't believe what was happening were me and Noel really raising our voices with eachother? I understand that I'm being selfish and acting like as if I'm the only one who has lost someone precious to me, but Noel himself needs to understand the fact that Serah made that sacrafice for him and we're all mourning her death and full of despair also. Truth is though I feel bad for the guy but at the same time I have too much on my mind at the moment like the fact that I promised myself and everyone else that I'd get Lightning back no matter what. My mind was full of questions like, how do I get to where Lightning is anyways? and how do I get her back from wherever she may be?  
she could be far away from here and I might never be able to find her even... No...I can't think like that I have to be positive no matter how difficult the task at hand was going to be Lightning had taught me that and if I were in her situation she'd find me and save me as well I couldn't give up now I thought to myself. Nothing but silence was in the room now Noel on one side of the room and me on the other side, after a few moments notice I decided to break the silence, and force my way over to Noel a large noticable frown on my face as I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry...I'm only thinking of myself"  
"No-No it's my fault sorry I just let my emotions get the best of me"  
"Well I've decided...that well I'm going to go find Lightning tomorrow"  
"Wait- already? how are you going to get to-"  
"I'll find a way..."  
"But hope-!"  
"No buts...I promised and I'm going to"  
"Fine if I can't stop you I'm going with you I promised Serah I'd bring Lightning home as well"  
"You said you met her before right?"  
"Yes, she's in a timeless place called Valhalla where the goddess etro sleeps"  
"Valhalla? is that the place we saw in the oracle?"  
"Yes but it's not easy to get to or even find"  
"I don't care I'll find her"  
"Okay if you insist"

That was the end of our conversation, and yet just the start of our journey to come, that following night it was a starry night I looked up at the sky as a lonesome tear fell down from my right eye it wasn't the same sleeping alone it felt as though everyone that I knew and cared about was slowly disappearing one by one my heart couldn't handle it anymore. Suddenly the lights inside my room went out and fear struck me I hadn't experienced fear like this ever since I was a child back then but...back then...Light was with me if only I could go back in time I thought to lights were out I fumbled around searching for a candle or flashlight but instead plunged face first onto the cold-hard ground and before I knew it I couldn't hear or see anything, it was as if time itself had stopped had I been erased from history itself?

"Noel! Snow? where am I? No...it can't be..."  
"Hope...don't give up find your way towards the slightest remain of light you'll reach your destination soon just keep walking"  
"L-Light? what? why can't I see you? answer me!"  
I shouted at the top of my lungs but no reply was that just my mind playing games with me? am I really getting closer to Lightning? then it hit me I had been in Valhalla this whole time but how did I get here and what happened to Noel?  
my heart was telling me to ignore my own questions and continue on my gut told me that the voice really was Light and that she was guiding me towards her, I laughed softly as I thought of the consequences I would recieve if I didn't bother to listen to Light she would for sure punch me like she used to punch Snow.

After pondering and remembering the past I gathered all the remains of my strength and ran forward, and after days probably a week even I saw a faint light maybe that was the one Light was talking about I couldn't go on anymore though all my strength had left me, my eyes were slowly closing could it be over just like this?

"Hope don't give up"  
"H-Huh? Light...b-but"  
"No buts hope just believe in yourself I'll wait for you on the other side"  
"Where are you Light?"  
"You'll find me...sorry I can't help you anymore than this"  
"LIGHT! DON'T GO!"

All of a sudden I felt a warm pressence it felt familiar, I forced open my eyes and managed to see...Light!

"Hope just hold onto me I'll be your Light"  
Light was pressed against me such a warm embrace, it was nice much like that time at Palumpolum I felt safe again in the arms of my Light she was with me again I didn't want to lose her again so I wrapped my arms around her and wished for things to stay like this forever. Light hasn't changed at all that slim figure, soft pale skin, beautiful eyes much like the sky, and that soft silky light shade of pink after that I saw a nice change of scenery much like how things looked back at home I didn't mind staying in Valhalla as long as I could be with Light I thought to myself.

"Hope..."  
"Light don't say anything please...we're finally here together again"

I let go of Light, my hands moved towards her cheek pulling her towards me and with that oppurtunity I pressed my lips against hers this was a moment I was going to cherish forever, my first kiss as well and especially the fact that it was with Light my heart pounded and I wouldn't trade this moment for the world this was where I was going to stay forever if Lightning would never be able to return home with me I'd become crystallized alongside her and we'd be together for eternity.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
